


Teddy Bear

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: BDSM, Boys Kissing, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom!Even, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Evak - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Punishment, Short One Shot, Spanking, Voyeurism, sub!Isak, teddy bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Even comes home to find Isak playing dirty games with the plus sized teddy bear he had gifted him...





	Teddy Bear

Even fumbled for his keys inside his pocket, until he got them out. He had ended his shift sooner than usual, and he wanted to surprise his boyfriend. Isak was probably already at home, so he needed to be quiet. He opened the door carefully, and when he entered the corridor of their apartment he heard a soft moan coming from the living room.

 

At first he thought Isak was hurt, and he considered giving up his surprise and instead saving his boyfriend, but after hearing a second moan he realised that Isak wasn’t in pain: it was pleasure. Isak was playing with himself, and he didn’t have Even’s permission, or at least Even didn’t recall him asking for it. Even didn’t know whether to feel relieved that Isak was okay or furious that he’d disobeyed.

 

He walked on his tiptoes after silently taking his shoes off, but did not enter in the living room. The door was ajar, so he could take a glimpse through it. And, _oh_ , he didn’t expect to find _that_.

 

Yes, Isak was playing with himself. And, yes, Isak was completely naked and flustered, but no, he wasn’t wanking or fingering himself. No, it was worse.

 

He was playing with the teddy bear Even had gifted him three weeks ago. It wasn’t one of those teddy bears you used for sleeping. No, it was a plus size teddy bear. Like, it could easily “hug” two people and it was taller than Even. Isak had his arms around the teddy bear’s neck, chest against chest, and he was grinding himself against the toy, gasping and letting out soft moans. Even could see Isak’s puckered hole when the boy moved backwards and his cheeks spread, before grinding himself again against the teddy bear, the friction between the fabric and his little penis probably driving him mad.

 

_Fuck_ , their friends had seen the teddy bear. Right after Isak posted a picture on Instagram hugging it, when Even had given it to him, Eva and Vilde had pestered them until they both finally accepted and hosted a party at home a few days later so that they could both take pictures with the toy. Their friends had literally hugged and posed with the teddy bear that Isak was using to release himself, and the boys also tested it out, as a boxing punch bag (much to Isak’s dismay). The toy, though, remained in perfect condition.

 

 How didn’t they notice? There was probably some dry cum all over it, Isak couldn’t have cleaned it, Even knew that.

 

He finally entered the room and coughed, “Well, well…” He closed the door behind him, and Isak turned around, fear in his eyes, as a child who had been caught taking a piece of a cake that had just been baked. “It seems that someone has been playing without Daddy’s permission.”

 

Isak moved towards him, _kneeling_ , until he was by Even’s long legs. “Even, please… No… It’s just that your shifts are so long and… and…”

 

“Did I allow you to speak?”

 

Isak looked down, “Sorry, Daddy.” A flush crept all over his chest and cheeks, his small dick still erect between his legs.

 

“So, you’ve been playing with the teddy bear without my permission?” Even asked. “Answer.”

 

“Yes, Daddy.”

 

Even caressed his cheek with the tip of his fingers. He wanted Isak to know that he could trust him, he wasn’t going to do anything he didn’t want him to. No, not his baby. He looked to the stuffed animal, and he noticed that, as he had thought, there was some dry cum over the belly.

 

“Our friends didn’t notice that _your_ cum had dried over the animal, but Eva and Vilde have posted pictures on Instagram. What if one of their followers notices? What will you say to them? That you use your toy for wanking and then let them play with it, with your liquids still on it? You’ve been a bad boy, Isak.” He was now playing with Isak’s golden locks, and he saw how shivers ran down the boy’s bare back.

 

“Take the teddy bear and go to our bed.” Even’s order was met with a frowning look by Isak, who nevertheless obeyed and dragged the toy from its large arm, going to their bedroom.

 

Even followed behind him, the wood creaking under his feet. He was still dressed, and Isak was completely naked. Isak stood in their bedroom and looked at him, not really knowing what Even had in mind.

 

“Place the bear on the bed,” Even ordered, nodding towards the bed. Isak followed suit. The toy was now looking at the ceiling. It did have a creepy smile, his gaze completely lost.

 

“Get on top of it,” Even said.

 

“Wh-what?” Isak asked his boyfriend.

 

“Get on top of it, like when you do when you’re about to ride me.”

 

Isak kneeled on the bed before placing himself on top of the teddy bear, his head resting against its chest and back arched. He moved to find a better position, the friction between his penis and the fabric made him shiver and he held back his moan; he didn’t want Even to get even angrier with him.

 

Isak heard Even’s footsteps behind him, walking to the bed, although he didn’t know what the boy had planned. It was clear, though, that his body was getting aroused from the situation: Isak could feel the goosebumps all over his body, and his dick was still hard as a rock, despite having released himself three times that same evening.

 

Even kneeled on the bed, by Isak, and, without saying anything else, spanked the boy. The sound of the smack filled the room, and Isak pushed forward, trying to avoid the pain, which meant that his dick was caressed by the soft, silky fabric of the teddy bear. It was either pleasure or pain, but he knew it’d turn into both.

 

Isak bit his lip, trying to hold the whimper. “Count each spank,” Even said, hand hanging in the air. “We start again.”

 

Even spanked him again, and Isak whispered _one_ as he clanged himself against the teddy bear, his ass aching. Even hit him again, and again, Isak counting each spank and rubbing himself against the teddy bear. He let some moans and gasps out, all of them airy and whiny, which made him look even more fragile.

 

“This is the last one, baby boy,” Even said to his whimpering boy. His ass was completely red now, and Even’s mark of his hand visible on one of the cheeks.

 

Even slapped him harder than before, and Isak shouted a _twenty_ out in the air, pressing his dick against the teddy bear as he looked up at Even, tears rolling down his cheeks. And that’s when he came again, his dick engulfed by the soft fabric and his ass stinging. God, he was in heaven. He let himself fall on the toy, exhausted but in complete bliss.

 

Even laid next to him and kissed Isak’s lips, softly. “You’ve been a good boy, Isak. I forgive you.” Even pulled Isak against his chest, kicking the teddy bear, which fell to the floor, so that they had more space on their bed. He caressed Isak’s golden locks as the boy calmed down on his chest.

 

“Should we clean the cum stains on the teddy bear?” Isak whispered after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Nah, we’ll leave them there for everyone to see,” Even replied before kissing Isak’s temple.

 

“Do you want to humiliate me in public?” Isak asked, punching Even’s shoulder slightly.

 

Even caressed Isak’s swollen cheeks, “You know I’d never do that, I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Isak whispered, before falling asleep on his boyfriend’s chest in a matter of seconds.


End file.
